Impress Me
by Alive-and-Dreaming
Summary: One-Shot, song-fic. The girls are being sought after by The Rowdyruff boys! See how they try to win their hearts and what the girls really think of them...R&R


_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_

Blossom sat in chemistry class, opposite to her counterpart. She rolled her eyes as he looked through the test tube, wearing a white lab coat, similar to hers. How he wore his red baseball cap backwards, making his bright orange hair stick out in all directions messily, and still manage to look intelligent was beyond her.

They were set up as partners in the beginning of the year, due to the fact that everyone else was scared of him. They had both cringed when they heard the news, disgusted to be working with each other. Eventually, they had come to an agreement that it would be easier to stay civil, and just get the work done. So today, many months later, they were doing tests on different types of bacteria. The students would look at the samples through the test tubes, and write down what they had thought they were.

Of course, Brick got them all right.

_But you've got being right down to an art_

Blossom watched as he put another sample of bacteria on the stethoscopes plate. He looked at it briefly, then began to write something down.

"Clostdridium." He declared, and grabbed another sample. Blossom grabbed the stethoscope before he could reach it. She looked through the lens, and shook her head disapprovingly. Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Its streptococcus. The cells are too close together to be Clostdridium." She said with authority.

Brick simply scoffed, and smirked.

"Blossy, I'm pretty sure when it comes to bacteria, I know what I'm talking about." He said, reaching to grab the stethoscope. Blossom held it out of his reach.

She felt her cheeks redden with anger...or maybe their closeness. His face was just inches from hers, his eyes focused on reaching the stethoscope...No. It was anger. How _dare_ he? Insult_ her_ knowledge? Blossom Utonium, the one already chosen for _several_ scholarships, though only in the 11th grade!

She let out a low growl, and Brick stepped back. He observed her features and let a smirk slowly present itself on his face.

"My, my Bloss. Who woulda' thought_ red_ was your color." Blossom suppressed a blush and tried to regain her composure.

_You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall_

"Excuse me? If anyone is right here, its me. Considering your _school history..._" Blossom was reffering to the fact that Brick and his brothers skipped Middle School, and the 9th grade.

"...I'm surprised you even know how to spell the word, _'education_'." Brick's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl.

"Well, considering _your_ school history, which is rather_ good_, I find it quite humorous that _I_, am on the same level of knowledge as you... I _dare_ to say maybe higher, if anything." He says challengingly.

_You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

That's it, That was the line. Blossom stood up from her lab stool, and slammed her hands down on the counter.

"Its streptococcus!" Brick simply chuckled, and leaned against the closed window.

"Whatever you say babe, whatever you say." Blossom huffed, and stomped her foot.

Just then, the teacher came over, a middle aged women named 'Ms. Frock', and gave Blossom and Brick a once over, a worried look in her eyes.

"Kids, _kids_! What seems to be the problem?"

Blossom and Brick tore their eyes away from each other to look at their teacher. She looked disheveled, as if they were going to blow up the school. Behind her all the other kids were glancing at them. Brick glared, and they all turned away, pretending to be working.

Blossom cleared her throat earning the attention of her teacher and her counterpart.

"Brick and I were just having a disagreement on this example, Ms. Frock. Could you care to help us out?" Blossom asked sweetly. Brick scoffed and rolled his eyes. looked relieved.

"Oh, okay!" She looked into the lens, and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, this is a tough one. But it is definitely Clostdridium!" She said, and walked away.

Blossom had frozen in her spot, a look of disbelief on her pretty face. Behind her, Brick laughed, and waved his arm at the teacher.

"Thank you for your help, Ms. Frock!" She turned around and smiled appreciatively at Brick.

"Oh, anytime dear!" He chuckled, and adopted a smug look.

_oh, you think you're special_  
><em>oh, you think you're something else<em>

He looked toward Blossom, who was still frozen. He smirked and walked over to her, inches from her face.

"Don't worry Bloss, at least you have your looks." He said cupping her chin, forcing her to look into those smug, blood red eyes of his. She would not just roll over and die. Oh, no. She would turn this on him.

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist_

She smiled genuine, and allowed him to hold onto her chin.

"Yeah, at least_ I_ have that going for me." She said, and strutted over to her desk. He watched her go, processing what she had just said. He followed after her, a look of contemplation on his face.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He stood behind her now, her back facing him. He watched as she gathered her books together, a smirk on her face. She turned to him, hands on her hips.

"Nothing really. Just that it takes more than _just _intelligence to have an effect on people, I guess."

_That don't impress me much_

Brick scanned her fierce pink eyes.

"Oh, so your saying I'm ugly?" He held a hand to his chest.

Blossom looked him up and down. No, he was most _definitely_ not ugly. With his chiseled jaw line, button nose, and bright red eyes, he was one of the most saught after boys in high school. Along with his brothers, of coarse.

He raised his eyebrows, his lips forming a disbelieving smile.

"Blossom Utonium, did you just _check me out_?" He faked surprise, but he sounded pleased. Blossom scoffed.

"Yes. Unfortunately for me, I did." She said, faking disgust.

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch_  
><em>Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrigh<em>t

He scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh, you _know_ you don't mean that." He stepped in front of her, blocking her from the door. They were inches from each others face, Brick's smug and challenging, and Blossom's flustered and annoyed. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Brick, you've gotta except the fact that not everyone likes the _'pretty boy'_ type." She gave another once over of him and shrugged, nonchalant.

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_  
><em>That don't impress me much<em>

Oh, _that_ had done it. Blossom tried to suppress a laugh as Brick's cheeks reddened, and he narrowed his eyes at her, dangerously.

"_Pretty boy_?" He said through gritted teeth.

"_That's_ how you see me?" She let out a giggle, she couldn't help herself.

And, for some reason, that seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Ya know," He began, starting to circle his counterpart.

"...Were _really_ not that different, Bloss." He said, stopping so he could face her once again.

She seemed to be analyzing his words.

After awhile, She looked back up at him, and surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his usual smirk, or smug demeanor.

He was wearing a smile of recognition.

And before Blossom could even stop herself... she mirrored his actions.

* * *

><p><em>I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket<em>

Boomer Jojo walked through the hallways, a smile on his handsome features. As girls walked past him, they would smile back, some daring enough as to check him out. He would wink, and offer his '_world famous smile_', as always.

As he walked, he couldn't help but think how _great_ his life was. He and his brothers ruled the school, and every girl wanted to be with Boomer.

Well, _almost _every girl.

Boomer slowed his walking as the blonde girl with the pigtails came into his vision. She was gorgeous, with her bright sky blue eyes, that had barely any makeup on them. Her smile was contagious, and Boomer mirrored his counterparts actions.

Without knowing it, his feet began to bring him to where she stood. She noticed him coming and smiled in his direction, and he smiled back, putting on his '_Jojo charm_', as his his brother Butch called it.

_And a comb up his sleeve-just in case_

Boomer flipped his shaggy dirty blonde hair, just _perfectly_ as he approached her.

"Hello, Bubbles. How are you on this fine day?" He said casually, leaning against her rose an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Very nicely, and yourself?" He shrugged, nonchalant. Didn't wanna give_ too_ much emotion out.

"Better since I saw you." He smiled charmingly, and Bubbles rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ah, your getting better." She said, referring to his flirting. When they were little, Boomer was _very _shy. His brothers had taught him their ways around the age of 10, and hes been an expert ever since. Bubbles, who's known him since the age of 5, couldn't help but take notice.

_And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it_  
><em>'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place<em>

He chuckled, and put his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans.

"Oh, _that_ cheesy line? that's the oldest of my material." He said dramatically. Bubbles giggled.

"Old material, eh? Why don't you show me some of your new material." She suggested, a playful smile sketched on her features.

Boomer raised his eyebrows. He liked where this was going.

"Uh, o-okay..." He cleared his throat, and stood taller. Bubbles laughed. He loved the sound of her laugh... He decided to do some of his _cheesiest_ lines. He smiled bigger, and flipped his hair, adopting a seductive look.

"Apart from being _drop dead gorgeous_, what do you do for a living?" Bubbles giggled hysterically, and decided to play along.

"_Well_, i save the town from injustice. How about you?" Boomer sighed, and looked around the hallway, as if he was about to tell her a big secret. He leaned closer to her.

"I turn invisible." He whispered in her ear. Bubbles ignored the chills that ran down her spine, and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" She said in disbelief. He raised his hands in the air.

"Can you see me?" Bubbles giggled as people walked by, giving him strange looks.

"Yes." He dropped his hands to his sides, and smirked devilishly.

"How about tomorrow night?"

_oh, you think you're special_  
><em>oh, you think you're something else<em>

Bubbles cracked up, laughing so hard, her laughs were silent. Boomer decided to drop the act and laugh with her.

"Come...on...lets...go...to..lunch." She said in between breaths. Boomer smiled triumphantly, and they began to walk in the opposite direction Boomer came.

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_

As Bubbles regained her composure, she took the time to really look at Boomer. He had really grown up over the years, in a good _and_ bad way. His shaggy blonde hair and deep cobalt blue eyes remained, but everything else changed.

Bubbles missed the shy, dim-witted little boy she met 11 years ago. Now, a stranger stood beside her.

Bubbles shook her head, and her eyes traveled to the ground. She saw strait through that charming, ladys man act. It just wasn't him. The boy that stood back there with her, laughing and joking about his cheesy pick-up lines, was the _real_ Boomer.

She couldn't help but resent his brothers for taking _her_ Boomer away from her.

She missed him.

_That don't impress me much_

Boomer watched Bubbles from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were staring at the floor, and she seemed as if she would cry.

"Bubbles...Bubbles whats wrong?" He said in soft whisper, reaching for her arm. She yanked her arm from his grasp, and stopped walking. Tears were now running down her cheeks. Boomer cautiously reached toward her face, to see if she would pull away. When she didn't, He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch_

She sniffled, and he began caressing her cheek, softly. He didn't talk, just waited for her explanation. Bubbles sniffled again, and looked into his once innocent cobalt blue eyes.

"...where did you go?" She whispered. Boomer looked back into her eyes, confused.

"Bubbles, I didn't go anywhere..." He said soothingly, wiping away new tears. She nodded, and looked at him angrily.

"Yes you did. You left me, Boomer. The _real_ Boomer is gone, replaced by..._this_." She gestured to him, and now he couldn't be more confused. What was she talking about?

"...the _real_ Boomer?" He asked, his voice cracking at the end. Bubbles nodded and started walking toward him menacingly, and he started backing up. They continued like this while Bubbles spoke.

"Yes, the _real_ Boomer. The Boomer I met when I was 5, the Boomer who was too shy to tell me he liked me, so he wrote a little note to me instead! The Boomer that was able to joke about anything, and wasn't afraid to make a fool of himself! That Boomer! _My_ Boomer!" Boomer had bumped into a wall, and Bubbles was now centimeters from his face.

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_  
><em>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night<em>

Boomer's eyes showed realization, and he looked to the floor in shame.

"Bubbles...I..." He whispered, not being able to assemble the words. Bubbles stood her ground.

"What?" She snapped. Boomer returned his gaze to her eyes.

"I'm still _here_. I never left...and i never will..." Bubbles rose her eyebrows at his seriousness. He gulped, and grabbed her hands. She blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands, then back into his eyes.

"I would _never_ leave you, Bubbles." He whispered, his forehead now resting on hers. He watched as she slowly smiled, and looked into his eyes.

"Your gonna have to do a little more, if that's_ really _you." She said flirtatiously, and their lips met.

_That don't impress me much_

* * *

><p><em>You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine<em>

Buttercup walked out of the school for free hour, reaching a nice tree to sit under. As she put her earphones in, something shiny caught her eye.

She pulled out an earphone, one side still blasting rock.

There stood Butch Jojo, leaning on a _fabulous_ forest green KARR camaro. Buttercup had never seen such a beautiful wore black aviators over his eyes, but Buttercup was sure that his eyes matched the car perfectly.

He smirked as students walked by, surveying the car with envy. Buttercup's friend, and Butch's best friend, Mitch Michelson walked up to Butch and leaned against it with him.

Buttercup decided she might as well eavesdrop, she was bored with her music.

She took out her other earphone and slid a little more behind the tree, just enough to peak her head around. Butch smiled a toothy grin at his best friend.

"Hey man." Butch said casually. Mitch chuckled.

"Hey dude. I see you added some enhancements to the car?" Mitch said in approval. Butch nodded.

"Yeah, I had this baby waxed and buffed, then added surround sound stereo." he said proudly, earning a high five from Mitch. Buttercup rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Men." She muttered.

_can't believe you kiss your car good night_  
><em>C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!<em>

She instantly regretted the action as she saw Butch perk his ears up at the sound of her voice.

Of coarse, Mitch didn't hear anything, not being super-powered and all. Butch smirked.

"Hey, I'll catch up with ya later, bro." He suddenly said to Mitch.

"Okay." Mitch shrugged, and began to walk back into the school. Butch however, began to walk toward where Buttercup hid. She quickly grabbed her i-pod, stuck the earphones in her ears, and pretended to be asleep.

She heard footsteps coming toward her, and then a huge weight sit next to her, their forearm touching hers. Buttercup slowly opened her eyes, as if she had just woken up. She looked over to Butch, who was sitting there, eyebrows raised knowingly, a smirk on his handsome face. He appeared to have taken off his glasses.

_oh, you think you're special_  
><em>oh, you think you're something else<em>

Buttercup took out her earphones, and turned toward him, so she was facing him directly.

"What?" She asked, a look of innocence on her soft features.  
>He rolled his eyes. He motioned to his car some ways behind him.<p>

"I saw you drooling." He smirked. She looked behind him, and pretended to not be interested.

"Eh, it would look better in lime green." She murmured, and put her earphones back in. Butch looked from her, to her i-pod. He smiled.

"Sooo, whatcha been listenin' to?" She rolled her eyes.

"None of your business." He sat motionless for a couple of seconds, before snatching the earphones from her ears.

"HEY!" she yelled, but he ignored her and put them in his ears. Nothing. He looked down at the i-pod, which had a black screen.

"Hmm. I love that song." He said. Buttercup sighed in defeat.

"It _would_ look better in Lime green..." She muttered. Butch just laughed and stood up, brushing himself off. He offered her his hand, and despite herself, she took it. Once they were up, Buttercup looked at the time.

"Crap, we have like, 5 more minutes left." She said, looking up to find Butch hopping in his car.

"..Uh, Butch? the schools _that_ way." She pointed behind her, and Butch ignored her once again, putting on his aviators.

"You comin' or what, Butters?" He yelled over the engine. Buttercup scoffed, and put a hand on her hip.

_Okay, so you've got a car_

"You expect me to go _anywhere_ with you?" She rose an eyebrow in disbelief. Butch shrugged.

"Its better than school..." He said, his head gesturing to the building behind her.

Buttercup looked over the car with lust, Butch rolled his eyes.

"Just get in." He said in a playful whine. Buttercup sighed in defeat, and got in the car.

Butch smirked deviously and drove off the parking lot as the bell rang. Buttercup felt the wind run through her hair, and couldn't help but laugh. Butch turned his head towards her, and smiled, happy she was enjoying herself.

They drove down the city street, and Buttercup looked up from her laughing to see a dead end ahead.

"Butch!" She screamed, gesturing toward the dead end. He kept driving though, a wild smile on his face. He began to pick up speed, and Buttercup screamed. At the last minute, Buttercup flew out of the car, and watched as Butch made a 180 turn.

He stopped and looked up at Buttercup, who was still floating in the air.

"Problem, sweetheart?" He asked, then burst out laughing. Buttercup floated back down into her seat, arms folded, an unamused look on her pretty face.

_That don't impress me much_

Butch stopped laughing once he saw Buttercup's expression.

"Sorry, sorry. That was mean." He said seriously, but Buttercup could see the ends of his mouth threatening to turn upward. Involuntarily, Buttercup began to laugh, and Butch released _his _laughter.

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch_

They eventually stopped laughing, but smiles remained on their green-eyed faces.

Buttercup cleared her throat, and looked toward her counterpart who gave her a genuine smile.

"...Okay. Where to?" She asked. Butch's smile widened.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Buttercup looked into his forest green eyes.

"Uhhh..." She offered, and he nodded.

"Yeah, don't answer that." He said, and they drove off.

After awhile of driving, Buttercup observed the different surroundings. They were now driving down a long road, that cut through a thick forest. The trees covered the hot sun, and Buttercup felt herself doze off.

Once she was out, Butch got the chance to stare at her. Her long eyelashes laid against her cheeks as she slept, and her naturally pink, plump lips accented her flawless milky complexion. Butch had to force himself to pay attention to the road, and by the time they reached their destination, Buttercup was still out.

He decided to suprise her, and lifted her out of the car into his arms.

He carried her down the beach, and when his feet touched the water, he stopped. He returned his gaze to the girl in his arms, and didn't want to disturb something so beautiful. But, school would be ending soon, and they would have to go back.

"Buttercup." He whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, then widened at her surroundings.

He let her down, and she stared into the ocean.

"Oh my _god_, Butch...where are we?" She asked breathlessly. Butch chuckled and stood beside her, looking at the waves crash against there feet. He shrugged.

"A little beach outside of Townsville. When i was 7, Brick made me mad, so i flew around till i found this place. I've been coming here ever since." He said, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. Her neon green eyes sparkled as she looked along the beach.

"Wow...this is...really amazing, Butch." She said honestly, staring into his eyes with a smile.

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

He smiled back, and stood a little closer to her. She seemed not to mind.  
>"Better than school?" He whispered. She giggled.<p>

"Better than school." She nodded, and whispered back. He smiled.

Buttercup looked down at the waves, then back up at Butch, who seemed so at peace with the world. She smirked.

"You know...i think this calls for an award." She said mysteriously, strutting even closer to Butch. She stood centimeters from his face, and grabbed his hands.

His eyes widened at the sudden contact, but didn't complain. She started walking backward, deeper into the water. He followed after her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh really, now?" He asked, his voice low, and husky. She nodded her head, still leading them deeper into the water.

"Mhmm." She murmured. She stopped then, and pulled Butch closer to her. Butch smirked at the action, and began to lower his head toward hers...

**_ Splash!_**

She had pushed him into the waves. As he rose his head above the water, shaking the wetness out of his hair, he heard her laughing hysterically.

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

Butch growled playfully.

"Oh, you think your _so_ funny, don't you?" He asked, standing up fully now. She clutched her stomach, bent over laughing.

"Why...yes,I...do." She said between giggles. Butch smirked, and picked her up off the ground.

"Butch! What do you- what do you think your doing? PUT ME DOWN!"She screamed and simply ignored her, walking deeper, and deeper into the water, until it was reaching his waist. He chuckled deviously, and Buttercup realized his intentions.

"Don't. You. Dare." She growled, and he threw her in the water.

He laughed as she went under. But, after awhile, she didn't come up. Butch started to panic.

"Butters?.._.Buttercup_!" He yelled into the water, but nothing came.

Suddenly, a hand pulled him under, and he opened his eyes to see none other than Buttercup. She smiled, making bubbles come from her mouth and up to the surface.

He smiled back and pulled her close, no tricks this time.

_That don't impress me much_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed! And if you have the time, please check out my story 'Counteract', its pretty good ;)<br>_**

_**Reveiwwwwwwwwwww ;3**  
><em>


End file.
